Ladies love country boys
by andysixxlover16
Summary: my first fanfic.one shot. JPOV. jasper is from texas and is going to the city to meet his fiancas parents. Bad summary, i know but give it a chance. by the way i own nothing not the characters or the song there all other peoples :


**This is a jasper and Bella story hope you like it!!**

**JPOV**

I looked over at my beautiful Bella. She had the window turned down and had her hair down. We were listening to Charlie Daniels. I thought about the past 4 months I had spent with my beautiful girl. I met her first when my sister set up a blind date with her friend from New York who had just finished college. I wondered at first what a city girl was doing in Texas. We started going out and I asked her to marry me a week ago. She said yes so I am now the most happiest man in the world. I have a record deal now with a company because my angel told me to follow my dreams. My records are selling pretty well, Im well known now after two months of CD sales. "JASPER" I heard my angel shout. "Yes beautiful" I asked looking at her. " Turn it up we're on an open road and it's a beautiful day" she said. I laughed as I blared the music on the stereo. She was a wild girl once you got to know her. We were going to New York to meet her parents tomorrow. I wonder how they were going to react to me. I will look out of place in the city with my cowboy hat, jeans and button down shirts. "They are going to love you" she said looking over at me and squeezing my hand. "How do you always know what Im thinking" I asked jokingly. She grinned "it's a gift" she told me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx arriving in New York the next day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here we go I thought as we knocked on her parents door. She grabbed my hand as the door opened. A man in a suit and tie was standing next to a women in a pencil skirt and blouse. The man I assumed was her father looked me up and down, well the mother looked at me like she couldn't believe I was holding her daughters hand. "so you're the boy who Bella is engaged too" Bella's Dad said. I tipped my hat and answered " hello Mr. and Mrs. Swan, pleased to meet you my name Jasper". "Come in then" he said standing aside. "be nice" I heard Bella whisper to her parents. After spending around 2 hours with her parents we went out to the bar across the street. peoples heads turned as I walked in, they must know my songs, I thought. A girl walked up to me "your jasper hale right" she asked. I nodded and before I said anything she said excitedly " my names Jessica and I am a big fan, my father owns this club. Tonight is karaoke night, could you sing for us." she asked in a loud voice. I looked over at Bella "Sure it would be fun to see you sing, sing the one you wrote a few days ago." she said grinning. "Only for you" I said as I kissed her on the lips and walked on the stage. Someone from the side handed me a guitar. I walked over to the microphone "I wrote this song for my Bella, you guys will be the first ones to hear it so tell me what you think" I said everyone cheered. I started the tune of the song

" She grew up in the city in a little subdivision  
Her daddy wore a tie, mama never fried a chicken  
Ballet, straight-As, most likely to succeed  
They bought her a car after graduation  
Sent her down South for some higher education  
Put her on the fast track to a law degree

Now shes coming home to visit  
Holding the hand of a wild-eyed boy

With a farmers tan

Shes riding in the middle of his pickup truck  
Blaring Charlie Daniels, yelling, Turn it up!  
They raised her up a lady but theres one thing  
They couldnt avoid  
Ladies love country boys

You know mamas and daddies want better for their daughters  
Hope theyll settle down with a doctor or a lawyer  
And their uptown, ball gown, hand-me-down royalty

They never understand why their princess falls  
For some camouflage britches and a southern-boy-drawl

Or why shes riding in the middle of a pickup truck  
Blaring Hank Jr., yelling, Turn it up!  
They raised her up a lady but theres one thing  
They couldnt avoid  
Ladies love country boys

You can train em, you can try to teach em  
Right from wrong but its still gonna turn em on

And they go riding in the middle of a pickup truck  
Blaring Lynyrd Skynyrd, yelling, Turn it up!  
You can raise her up a lady but theres one thing  
You just cant avoid  
Ladies love country boys  
They love us country boys**"**

As I finished the song Bella came up and kissed me well everyone cheered. "your right you know ladies cant resist country boys" she whispered against my lips.

_**Review and tell me what you think. its my first story**_


End file.
